parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 4: Mine Bowling
Here is the fourth part of Daniel Pineda's version Puffa Steam Train for Nintendo 64. Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot * Edd as Dr. Gavin * Bill as Whoopie * Scar as Jojo * Sonic as Tinker * Schemer as Tinker * Yoshi as Cat Challenger * Mario, Luigi, Kenan, and Kel as The Presidents Transcript * Narrator: Puffa went back to the main world, and grabbed the next inside, but climbed up to the top, and swung on the nose of Scar's statue and inside. He pushed some switches, which activated the steps to go high, and when he climbed, he caught the next ticket. He fell down, swung, and find the next ticket. Then he went up the other side of the mountain and stopped at a switch with a voice echoing. * Scar: Who's messing with the ticket switches? I, Scar, just forbid it! Puffa?! Can't you take a hint?! Do I need to actually dismantle you to get you leave me? Run along, steam train. You're distracting me from my work. Go fall down a mineshaft somewhere else. Hee hee! * Narrator: Puffa just ignored Scar's warning, then went over the other side, but fell into a hole, and sped through a very strange cave, only to cross an edge, and get the next ticket, until he came out the other side. * Edward: Whoa! Be careful, Puffa; you've just picked a bomb up! If it touches anything, it'll explode! Try throwing it at stuff and see what happens! (Puffa speeds through the cave, throwing a bomb at every obstacle in his way, until he falls into a Mushroom, and escapes by jumping 3 times, and collecting a machine part, then speeds into the water, but puffs down a waterfall, and finds another machine part) * Narrator: Puffa kept getting caught by mushrooms and jumping times while escaping off them and now continuing to collect objects by activating and using the BeamLift to lift certain objects that were even too heavy to lift until he found the next machine parts and the next tickets and climbing up and down. * Narrator: Puffa continued puffing backwards and forwards with his passengers and goods. Edward put on full speed, pushed the accelerator to full, Henry piled on the coal, and stoked as quick as he would. He picked up another ticket, and puffed over the lava, passing obstacles, blowing his whistle and doing well to make plenty of steam. He continued to pick the next ticket, and plummeted down below into the pit. Suddenly, he started to skid and slide along a roller coaster mine, and tried to brake, but was now out of control. He sped round and round in circles until he picked the final machine part and next ticket. * Henry: Oh! Look out, Puffa! Incoming boulders! * Puffa: Let's get out of the way! They can't harm us! * Edward: That wasn't so hard, was it? I told we'd make it up. * Narrator: Puffa struggled past the boulders, battled his way up the mountains, putting the machine back together, and collecting all the Tinker Tokens, and managed to make it home very safely. Category:Daniel Pineda